ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2
Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 is a American upcoming film and sequel to the first 1988 film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. It takes place in the present time, almost 70 years after the murder of Marvin Acme in 1947. At the opening of this film, there will be a new boss of the Maroon Studios but he in fact is the new villain and wants revenge on Roger Rabbit and the other Toons. Roger, Daniel & Jessica Rabbit must stop him before it's too late with the help the Toons, old and new. Plot Characters * Roger Rabbit * Jessica Rabbit * Baby Herman * Benny the Cab Disney * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Chip n' Dale, Pete, Clarabelle Cow, Professor Ludwig Von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Max Goof, Willie the Giant - Mickey's Fun Songs, Disney's House of Mouse, Mickey Mouse Works, DuckTales, Goof Troop, Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Clara Cluck * Jose Carioca * Panchito Pistoles * Peter Pig * Bucky Big - Bugs in Love * The Merry Dwarves * The Trees and Flowers - Flowers and Trees * The Sun - Father Noah's Ark * The Colorful and Quilted Floor - Lullaby Land * Big Bad Wolf, Fiddler Pig, Fifer Pig, Practical Pig * The Orphans - Orphans' Benefit * Toby Tortoise, the girl bunnies, and the animal pedestrians - The Tortoise and the Hare * The Water Babies * Jenny Wren - Who Killed Cock Robin? * Cock o' the Walk * Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe * Snow White, The Prince, Doc, Happy, Sneezy, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, The Evil Queen, the forest animals - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Ferdinand - Ferdinand the Bull * Pinocchio, Gepetto, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Cleo, Blue Fairy, Honest John, Gideon, Stromboli - Pinocchio * Magic Brooms, Hyancith Hippo, Madame Upanova, Bacchus, Yen Sid, Sunflower, Centaurettes, Yo Yo Flamingo, Ballerina, Ben Ali Gator, Melinda, Unicorns, Cupids, Duke, Flying John, Joe, Jacchus, Elizabeth, Snooty Flamingos, Pegasi, Cherubs, Centaurs, Pegasi Siblings, Brudus, Satyrs - Fantasia, Fantasia 2000 * The Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles - The Reluctant Dragon * Dumbo, The Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior, Timothy Q. Mouse, Elephant Matriarch, Giddy, Catty, Prissy, Mr. Stork, one of the clowns - Dumbo * Bambi, The Great Prince, Faline, Flower, Thumper, Miss Bunny, Thumper's sisters, Friend Owl, Possums - Bambi * Pedro - Saludos Amigos * Ben Buzzard - The Flying Jalopy * Emotion - Reason & Emotion * Monte - The Pelican and the Snipe * Chicken Little - Chicken Little * Peter and Johnny Fedora - Make Music Mine * Br'er Bear, Br'er Fox, the Tar Baby, the hummingbirds and the Sis Moles - Song of the South * The forest animals - Melody Time * Danny - So Dear to My Heart * J. Thaddeus Toad, Ichabod Crane, Cyril Proudbottom - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad * A sheep that resembles Lambert's mother - Lambert the Sheepish Lion * The apartments and skyscrapers - The Little House * Several vehicles - Susie the Little Blue Coupe * Witch Hazel - Trick or Treat * Maleficent, Aurora, Prince Philip - Sleeping Beauty * Lady Tremaine, Cinderella, Prince Charming, Anastasia, Bruno, Major, The King, The Grand Duke, Mice, Birds, Fairy Godmother, Peria, Mary, Suzy - Cinderella * The Mad Hatter, Alice, The White Queen, The Red Queen, Dinah, White Rabbit, Tweedledee and Tweedledum, The Doorknob, Dodo, Bill the Lizard, Cheshire Cat, March Hare, Dormouse, Knave of Hearts, Humpty Dumpty, Father Time - Alice in Wonderland, Alice Through the Looking Glass * Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Kaa, King Louie, - The Jungle Book * Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Sir Hiss, King Richard, Prince John - Robin Hood * Ariel, Prince Eric, Melody, Scuttle, Sebastian, Flounder, King Triton, Ursula, Chef Louis, Max, King Triton's Daughters, Grimsby, Carlotta, Tip and Dash - The Little Mermaid * Beast, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip Potts, Maurice, Fifi, Fife, Angelique, Gaston, LeFou, Forte - Beauty and the Beast * Aladdin, Abu, Genie, The Sultan, Jasmine, Jafar, Iago, Magic Carpet, Rajah - Aladdin * Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein, Zero, Mayor of Halloween Town, Mr. Hyde, Behemoth, Monster Who Live Under the Stairs, Clown with the Tear-Away Face, Jewel, Igor, Mummy Boy, Vampires, The Devil, Cyclops, Winged Demon, Corpse Family, Harlequin Demon, Wolfman - The Nightmare Before Christmas * Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, TImon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Vitani, Zazu, Outsiders, Timon's Mother, Uncle Max - The Lion King * Quasimodo, Esmerelda, Phoebus, Madeleine, Zephyr - The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Pongo, Perdita, Patch, Rolly, Lucky, Cruella de Vil - 101 Dalmatians * Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Li Shang, Yao, Ling and Chien Po - Mulan * Tarzan, Jane Porter, Kerchak, Kala, Professor Porter, Terk, Tantor - Tarzan * Kuzco, Pacha, Kronk - The Emperor's New Groove * Penny Proud, Dijonay Jones, Zoey Howzer, LaCienega Boulevardez, Sugar Mama, Puff the Dog, Trudy Proud, Oscar Proud, Bebe and Cece Proud - The Proud Family * Baloo, Mowgli, Shanti, Bagheera, Shere Khan, Kaa, King Louie, Ranjan - The Jungle Book * Kim Possible, Ron Stoppible, Rufus, Wade, Dr. Draken, Shego - Kim Possible * Stitch, Lilo, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, Angel, Nani, David Kawena, Captain Gantu, Reuben, Dr. Hamsterviel Mertle, Keoni Jameson - Lilo & Stitch * Darby Milne, Buster, Winnie-the-Pooh Bear, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, Lumpy, Kanga, Owl, Christopher Robin Milne - Winnie-the-Pooh, My Friends Tigger & Pooh * Doc McStuffins, Stuffy McStuffins, Lambie McStuffins, Chilly McStuffins, Hallie McStuffins - Doc McStuffins Toy Hospital * Princess Sofia, Princess Amber, Prince James, Clover, Robin, Mia, Cedric, Princess Vivian, Baileywick, Queen Miranda, King Roland II - Sofia the First * Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Captain Hook, Mr. Smee, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Jenny Darling - Peter Pan, Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates * Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta, Fawn, Tinkerbell, Vidia - Tinkerbell * Angelina Mouseling, Alice Nimbletoes, Marco, Gracie, Viki, A.Z., Ms. Mimi, Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Polly Mouseling, Mrs. Thimble, Mavis the Bat, Doorknocker - Angelina Ballerina, Angelina in the Haunted Mansion, Angelina's New Friend * Poppy Cat, Zuzu, Alma, Owl, Mo, Egbert, Gilda, Rocket Cat - The Extraordinary Adventures of Poppy Cat * Salty Dog, Lily, Bull Dozer, Nonna Dog, Hatsie Hen, Wee Rabbit, Lord Stag, Puffin, Gull, Squeaky Mice, Lily's Dad, The Talking Tree - Lily's Driftwood Bay * Tony Fisher, Jelly Otter, Peanut Otter, Butter Otter, Munchy Beaver, Pinch Raccoon, Flick Duck, Ootsie Snootie, Bootsie Snootie - The Adventures of PB&J Otter * Sydney Sailboat, Zip the Water Taxi, Terry the Tugboat - Sydney Sailboat * Ozzie S. Otter, Arizona Parrot, Rusty Raccoon, Rosy Raccoon, Mr. Toro Bull, Melanie Mouse, Willie Woodchuck, Toby Tortoise, Elissa Parrot, Freddy Fox, Olumide Okapi, Reggie Rhino, Sylvia Stork, Grandpa Emmett Otter - Ozzie's World * Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine, Xenahort, Ansen the Wise - Kingdom Hearts * Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Bellwether - Zootopia * Moana, Maui, Heihei - Moana * Wreck-It Ralph, Ember, Fix-It Felix, Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Hunter the Cheetah, Flame, Red, Ignitus, Malefor, Vanellope von Schweetz - Wreck-It Ralph * Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, The Duke of Weselton - Frozen Jim Henson * Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, Walter, 80's Robot, Miss Piggy, The Moopets, Lew Zealand, Rowlf, Uncle Deadly, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Statler and Waldorf, Bobo the Bear, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, The Newsman, Sweetums, Thog, Wayne and Wanda, Robin the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn, Sam the Eagle, Dr. Teeth, Animal, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Mahna Mahna, Snowths, Walleye Pike, Zippity Zap, Scooter, Mutations, Old Tom, Rats, Slim Wilson, Fazoobs, Calico, Crazy Harry, Doglion, Lenny the Lizard, Big Mean Carl, Fish, Flash, Afghan Hound, Andy and Randy Pig, Camilla the Chicken, Link Hogthrob, Mean Mama, Swedish Chef, Marvin Suggs, Frackles, Leon, Shakey Sanchez, Jill, Gil, Bill, Gorgon Heap, Norman, Pokey, Unicorn, Yolanda Rat, Zebra, Zeke, Zondra, Muppy, Pops, Polar Bear, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Nigel the Director, Skeeter, Old Joe, Croaker, Goggles, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Vicki, Leprechauns, Lips, Mildred Huxtetter, Nigel the Conductor, Pokey, Hobos, Bubba the Rat, Cue Card Monster, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Singing Food, Angel Marie, Louis Kazagger, Flower-Eating Monster, Thingy-Thing, Whatnots - The Muppets Pixar *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Jessie, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Little Green Men, Hamm, Rex, Barbie, Ken Carson, Zurg, Slinky Dog, Wheezy, Trixie, Buttercup, Peas-in-a-Pod, Chuckles the Clown, Mr. Pricklepants, Big Baby, Stretch, Mutant Toys, Lenny, Totoro, Reptilius Maximus, Angel Kitty, Green Army Men, The Cleric, Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear, Troll, Dolly, Bookworm, Mr. Shark, Mr. Mike, The Monkey, Twitch, Chatter Telephone, Sarge, Chunk, Sparks, Sunnyside Toys - Toy Story *Flik, Heimlich, Francis, Dot, Tuck and Roll, Slim, Dim, Rosie, Manny, Gypsy, Atta, Molt - A Bug's Life * Mike Wazowski, James P. Sullivan, Randall Boggs, Yeti, Art, Frank McCay, Terri and Terry Perry, George Sanderson, Roz, Don Carlton, Dean Hardscrabble, Sheri Squibbles, Scott Squibbles, Professor Knight, Brock Pearson, Claire Wheeler, Fungus, Needleman and Smitty, Thaddeus Bile, Celia Mae - Monsters Inc., Monsters University * Marlin, Dory, Nemo, Hank, Bailey, Destiny, Fluke and Rudder, Pearl, Mr. Ray, Crush, Gerald, Jenny, Charlie, Becky, Nigel, Bruce, Anchor, Chum, Otters, Ted, Gill, Sheldon, Peach, Deb, Bubbles, Gurgle, Bloat, Moonfish, Kathy - Finding Nemo, Finding Dory * Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, Dash Parr, Violet Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Lucius Best/Frozone, Mirage, Gilbert Huph - The Incredibles * Tow Mater, Lightning McQueen, FInn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Jackson Storm, Cruz Ramirez, The King, Sally Carrera, Sheriff, Filmore, Sarge, Miss Fritter, Mack, Hamilton, Red, Natalie Certain, Francesco Bernoulli, Frank, Ramone, Flo, Lizzie, Luigi, Guido, Sterling, Tex Dinoco, Danny Swervez, World Grand Prix Racers - Cars * Remy, Chef Skinner, Emile, Git, Django, Anton Ego, Alfredo Linguini, Colette Totou, Gusteau's Employees, Various Rats - Ratatouille * WALL-E, EVE, M-O, BURN-E, PR-T, SUPPLY-R, WALL-A, SECUR-T, Hal, Captain B. McCrea, Mary, John - WALL-E * Carl Fredricksen, Russell, Dug, Kevin, Kevin's Babies, Russell's Mother - Up * Merida, Queen Elinor, King Fergus, Harris, Hubert, Hamish, Young MacGuffin, Angus, Wee Dingwall, Young Macintosh, Lord Dingwall, Lord Macintosh, Lord MacGuffin - Brave * Joy, Sadness, Bing Bong, Fear, Disgust, Anger, Bing Bong, Riley Anderson, Mom, Dad, Jordan - Inside Out * Mira Nova, Booster Munchapper, XR, Commander Nebula - Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Arlo, Spot, Nash and Ramsey, Butch, Buck, Libby, Momma Ida, Forrest Woodbush, Cave Family - The Good Dinosaur * Miguel Rivera, Mama Coco, Irnelda, Abuelita, Hector, Dante - Coco Warner Bros. * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester Cat, Tweety Bird, Elmer Fudd, Lola Bunny, Taz, Roadrunner, Wile E. Coyote, Tina Russo, Witch Lezah - Looney Tunes * Babs Bunny, Buster Bunny, Montana Max, Elmyra Duff, Hamton J. Pig, Plucky Duck, Dizzy Devil, Furrball, Fifi la Pume, Shirley Loon, Sweetie Pie, Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper, Gogo Dodo - Tiny Toon Adventures * Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner - Animaniacs * Pinky, The Brain - Pinky and The Brain * Chester, Wilson, Lilly, Victor, Garland, Ginger, Stuffy, Lilly's Mother and Father, Julius, Mr. Slinger - Kevin Henkes' Lilly * Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, Tikal the Echidna, Big the Cat - Sonic Adventure * Mewsette, Jaune Tom, Robespierre - Gay Purr-ee * Danny, Sawyer, Peabo "Pudge" Pudgemyer, Tillie Hippo, Woolie the Mammoth, Frances Albacore, Cranston Goat, T.W. Turtle - Cats Don't Dance * Hubie, Rocko, and Marina - The Pebble and the Penguin * Kayley, Garrett, Devon and Cornwall, Julianna, King Arthur, Griffin, Bladebeak, Lionel, Merlin, Ayden - Quest for Camelot * Lucas Nickle, Hova, Zoc, The Queen Ant, Krella, Fugax, Grandma, Doreen Nickle, Steve, Fred Nickle, Wasp Leader, Nicky, Soldier Ant, The Head of Council, Tiffany Nickle, Beetle, Fly, Glowworm - The Ant Bully * Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Vitruvious, Batman, Unikitty, MetalBeard, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Lord Business, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Aquaman, The Flash, Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Gandalf, Ghost, Robin, Batgirl, Professor Dumbledore, Speed Racer, C-3PO, Chewbacca, Han Solo, Lando Calrissian, Alfred Pennyworth, Jay, Cole, Nya, Kai, Lloyd Garmadon, Zane, Master Wu, The Riddler, The Scarecrow, Bane, Two-Face, Catwoman, Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Man-Bat, Crazy Quilt, Eraser, Polka-Dot Man, Mime, Tarantula, King Tut, Orca, Killer Moth, March Harriet, Zodiac Master, Gentlemen Ghost, Clock King, Calendar Man, Kite Man, Catman, Zebra-Man, Condiment King, Captain Boomerang, The Mutant Leader, Hugo Strange, Red Hood, the Kabuki Twins, The Calculator, Dr. Phosphorus, Magpie, Egghead, Various Lego Characters - The Lego Movie, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Ninjago Movie * Junior, Tulip, Pigeon Toady, Alpha & Beta, Nate Gardener, Mr Gardener, Mrs Gardener, Diamond Destiny, Various Wolves, Various Storks, Quail, Emu, Chicken, Various Babies - Storks MGM * Droopy Dog * Tom & Jerry * Pink Panther * Hello Kitty YouTube * Annoying Orange * Pear * Marshmallow * Midget Apple * Grapefruit * Passion Fruit * Grandpa Lemon DreamWorks Animation SKG * Z, Princess Bala, Corporal Weaver, Azteca, Queen Ant, Chip the Wasp, The Foreman, Muffin "Muffy" the Wasp - Antz * Moses, Rameses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Aaron, Jethro, Seti, Queen Tuya, Hotep, Huy, Yocheved - The Prince of Egypt * Tulio, Miguel, Hernan Cortes, Chief Tannabok, Zaragoza, Chel, Altivo - The Road to El Dorado * Ginger, Rocky, Fowler, Nick, Fetcher, Babs, Bunty, Mac, Various Hens - Chicken Run * Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Gingerbread Man, Pinocchio, Three Little Pigs, Big Bad Wolf, Three Blind Mice, Dronkeys, Queen Lillian, Doris, Brogan the Ogre, Cookie the Ogre, Gretched the Ogre, Mabel, Humpty Alexander Dumpty, Kitty Softpaws, Various Orges - Shrek * Spirit, Little Creek, Sgt. Adams, Murphy and the Railroad Foremen, Joe, Jake, Pete, Roy, Lakota Girl, Train Pull Foreman - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron * Oscar, Don Edward Lino, Lenny Lino, Frankie Lino, Angie, Lola, Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Don Ira Feinberg, Katie Current, Crazy Joe - Shark Tale * Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, King Julien XIII, Maurice, Mort, Mason, Phil, Zuba, Nana, Moto Moto, Vitaly, Stefano, Gia, Sonya, The Dancing Dogs, Manu and Maya, The Andalusian Triplets, Classified, Short Fuse, Corporal, Eva, Various Penguins - Madagascar * RJ, Verne, Hammy, Stella, Lou, Penny, Ozzie, Heather, Tiger, Spike, Bucky, Quillo - Over the Hedge * Roddy, Rita Malone, Sid, Spike, Whitey, Slugs, Rita's family - Flushed Away * Barry B. Benson, Vanessa Bloome, Ken, Layton T. Montgomery, Mooseblood the Mosquito, Janet B. Benson, Martin B. Benson, Trudy, Lou Lo Duca and the Pollen Jocks General - Bee Movie * Po, Mr. Ping, Li Shan, Mei Mei, Dim, Sum, Bao, Lei Lei, Grandma Panda, Shirong, Soothsayer, Master Shifu, Grand Master Oogway, Master Tigress, Master Viper, Master Mantis, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Storming Ox, Master Croc, Master Bear, Master Chicken, Master Dolphin, Master Gorilla, Various Panda Villagers - Kung Fu Panda * Susan Murphy (aka Ginormica), B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach Ph. D, Missing Link, Butterflyosaurus, General Warren R. Monger, President Hathaway, Derek Dietl, Carl Murphy, Wendy Murphy - Monsters vs. Aliens * Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Gobber the Belch, Stoick the Vast, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snoutlout Jorgenson, Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston, Eret, Valka, Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Grump, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, Various Dragons - How to Train Your Dragon * Megamind, Minion, Roxanne Ritchi, Bernard, Warden, Metro Man, Brainbots - Megamind * Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy, Jamie Bennett, Sophie Bennett, Jamie's friends, Yetis, Elves - Rise of the Guardians * Grug Crood, Eep Crood, Thunk Crood, Ugga Crood, Gran, Guy, Belt, Chunky, Bear Owl, Liyote, Girelephant, Turtle Dove, Jackrobat, Ground Whale, Douglas, Mousephant, Krispy Bear, Trip Gerbil, Punch Monkey, - The Croods * Theo/Turbo, Chet, Tito Lopez, Angelo Lopez, Kim-Ly, Bobby, Paz, Smoove Move, Burn, Whiplash, White Shadow, Skidmark, Carl, Various Snails - Turbo * Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny Peterson, Paul Peterson, Patty Peterson, WABAC, Principle Purdy, Edwina Grunion, King Agamemnon, King Tut, Leonardo da Vinci, Mona Lisa, Robespierre, Ay - Mr. Peabody & Sherman * Oh, Tip Tucci, Lucy Tucci, Pig, Officer Kyle, Gorg Commander/Father, The Boov - Home * Princess Poppy, Branch, Bridget, Prince Gristle, DJ Suki, Biggie, King Peppy, Cooper, Satin and Chenille, Guy Diamond, Mr. Dinkles, Smidge, Fuzzbert, Moxie Dewdrop, Aspen Heitz, Mandy Sparkledust, Harper, Cloud Guy, Tunnel Troll, Wedgie Bergen #1 and #2, Cookie Sugarloaf, Todd, Bibbly, Vinny the Phone, Captain Starfunkle, Chad, Card - Trolls * Theodore Templeton (aka Boss Baby), Tim Templeton, Ted Templeton, Janice Templeton, Jimbo, Triplets - The Boss Baby * Mr. Benny Krupp/Captain Underpants, Harold Hutchins, George Beard, Melvin Sneedly, Edith - Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie Cartoon Network * Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mayor, Professor Utonium, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, HIM, The Gangreen Gang * Ed, Edd, Eddy * Dexter, DeeDee, Mandark * Courage, Muriel, Eustace * Johnny Bravo * Cow, Chicken * Scooby Doo, Scrappy Doo, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma DInkley * Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear * Huckleberry Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Auggie Doggie and Doggie Daddy * Snagglepuss * Snooper and Blabber * Hokey Wolf * Pixie and Dixie * Magilla Gorilla * Wally Gator * Yakky Doodle * Squiddly Diddly * Ricochet Rabbit and Droop A Long Coyote * Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Coo, Spook, Fancy Fancy, Brain * Grape Ape * Jabberjaw * Hong Kong Phooey * Dick Dastardly * Ruff and Reddy Nickelodeon * Tommy Pickles, Angelica Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille, Kimi Finster, Susie Carmichael * Arnold Shortman, Rhonda Wellington Lloyd, Harold Bernam, Helga G. Pataki * Eliza Thornberry, Debbie Thornberry, Sir Nigel Archibald Thornberry, Marlanne Thornberry, Donnie Thornberry, Darwin Thornberry * Ickis * CatDog, Winslow, Rancid, Rabbit, Cliff * Daggett, Norbert * SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Gary * Charlie Brown, Lucy Van Pelt, Linus Van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franklin, Snoopy, Woodstock Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation * Hotel Transylvania * The Emoji Movie * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios * Ice Age * Rio Universal Pictures/Illumination Entertainment * Woody Woodpecker * Despicable Me * Secret Life of Pets * Sing Discovery Family International Shows and Movies * Wombles * Clangers * Sea Princesses * Pingu * Wide Eye * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Ernest the Vampire Cast Live Action Actors * Shia LaBeouf - Daniel Valiant * Rob Schneider - Lucas Graham/Stuart Snyder (New Character) * Patton Oswalt - Ramon * Ricky Gervais - Henry Loose (New Character) * Stephen Merchant - Jack Fudd (New Character) * Karl Pilkington - Auguste Tito (New Character) * Ian Holm - James Isaacs * Steve Martin - The Badger Bandit (New Character) * Crispin Glover - Alfred Skinner (New Character) *Mila Kunis - Jaundice Dolores *Ray Winstone - Bounty Hunter Drake Voice Actors and Actresses * Charles Fleischer - Roger Rabbit, Benny the Cab, Uncle Boris * Kathleen Turner - Jessica Rabbit * Lou Hirsch - Baby Herman * April Winchell - Mrs. Herman * Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester the Cat, George Jetson, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Barnyard Dawg, Grape Ape, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Pixie, Dixie * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse, Webby * Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Bill Farmer - Goofy, Pluto, Sheriff of Nottingham, Stinkie * Bob Bergman - Porky Pig * Jason Marsden - Max Goof, Tino * Billy West - Elmer Fudd, Ellyvan, Woody Woodpecker * Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Scuttle, Mr. Big, Big Bob, The Brain * Rob Paulsen - Stretch, Pinky, Hadji, Reuben, The Grand Duke, Yakko Warner, Buck Tuddrussell, Torrt * Jonathan Winters - Papa Smurf * Anton Yelchin - Clumsy Smurf * Katy Perry - Smurfette * Alan Cumming - Gutsy Smurf * George Lopez - Rafael, Papi, Norman, Grouchy Smurf * Drew Barrymore - Chloe, Olive, Sparkle, Hillary * Fred Armisen - Brainy Smurf, Speedy Gonzales * Jim Rash - Cecil Turtle * John O'Hurley - Walter Bunny * Roz Ryan - Witch Lezah * Kwesi Boakye - Gossamer * Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck * Terry McGovern - Launchpad McQuack * Chloë Grace Moretz - Darby Milne, Mavis the Bat, The White Queen * David Ogden Stiers - Cogsworth, Governor Ratcliffe, Wiggins, Archdeacon, Jumba Jookiba, Doc, Friar Tuck, King Richard, Angus MacBadger, Friend Owl, Fenton Q. Harcourt, Grimsby, Deputy Nicky Flippers, Bootle Beetle, Sir Ector, Grandpa Kitty * Jim Cummings - Taz, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Zummi Gummi, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Cat, Captain Caveman, Razoul, Ed, Big Bad Wolf, Kaa, Boomer, Colonel Hathi, Roquefort, Pete, Beaky Buzzard, Darkwing Duck * Haley Joel Osment - Pinocchio, Mowgli, Zephyr, Chip Potts, Victor, Tarzan, Sora, Skippy Bunny, Flounder, Berlioz, Ozzie S. Otter * Patricia Parris - The Blue Fairy * Johnny Depp - Rango, Victor Van Dort, The Mad Hatter * Lily James - Melanie Mouse, Cinderella, Aurora, Alice Kingsleigh, Wendy Darling * Richard Madden - Prince Kit * Nate Corddry - Willie Woodchuck * Helena Bonham Carter - Emily Van Dort, The Fairy Godmother, The Red Queen * Michael Sheen - White Rabbit * Paul Whitehouse - March Hare * Gilbert Gottfried - Iago * Nate Corddry - Willie Woodchuck * Hynden Walch - Penny Sanchez, Mimmy, Starfire * Tress MacNeille - Daisy Duck, Helen, Princess Peach, Dot Warner, Chip * Julia Louis-Dreyfus - Princess Atta * Hayden Panettiere - Marie, Dot, Kairi * David Gallagher - Riku * Jesse McCartney - Roxas * Billy Zane - Xenahort * Brittany Snow - Namine * Ryan Drummond - Sonic the Hedgehog * David Humphrey - Shadow the Hedgehog * Lani Minella - Rouge the Bat * Scott Dreier - Knuckles the Echidna * Connor Bringas - Miles "Tails" Prower * Jennifer Douillard - Amy Rose * Mike Pollock - Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik * Jon St. John - Big the Cat * Elara Distler - Tikal the Echidna * Dee Bradley Baker - Buster, Numbuh 4, Chewbacca, Perry the Platypus, Dad, Og, Bowgart * Benjamin Diskin - Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 * Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Dale, Stromboli, Jiminy Cricket, Tom, Steve, Anton Ego, Owl, Officer Dibble, Professor Ludwig von Drake * April Winchell - Ms. Finster, Clarabelle Cow * Will Ryan - Willie the Giant * Kelsey Chow - Bridget * Morgan Deare - Bongo the Gorilla * Clive Revil - Wheezy * Jim Carrey - Danny, Greesy, Grinch, Horton, Ebenezer Scrooge * Peter Sallis - Wallace * Mel Gibson - Rocky, Robin Hood, John Smith * Julia Sawalha - Ginger * Jane Horrocks - Babs, Wee Rabbit * Imelda Staunton - Bunty * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer, Octavia Melody * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle (changed to Half-Pony form from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls film series), Hello Kitty, Dil Pickles, Princess Melody, Brenda, Daizy, Timmy Turner, Poof, Raven, Sarah "Bubbles" Utonium, Chloe, Princess Clara, Toot, Ember, Star, Bebe and Cece Proud, Puff the Dog * Garrett Courtney - Chip * Kelsey White - My Melody * Jeremy Foley - Casper, Tuxedo Orville J. Sam * Lynn Ferguson - Mac * Benjamin Whitlow - Fowler * Timothy Spall - Nick, Knave of Hearts * Matt Lucas - Tweedledee, Tweedledum * Phil Daniels - Flechter * Wayne Brady - Sparx, Clover, King Louie * Whoopi Goldberg - Shenzi, Stretch the Octopus * Blair Underwood - Hunter the Cheetah * Mark Hamill - Malefor * Reese Witherspoon - Ginormica, Rosita, Dandidoo * Seth Rogen - B.O.B, Morton the Mouse, Master Mantis * Will Arnett - Missing Link, Vlad, Surly, Lego Batman, Horst * Hugh Laurie - Dr. Cockroach * Jay Baruchel - Hiccup, Rare Wubbox * Cate Blanchett - Valka, Lady Tremaine * Gerard Butler - Stoick * Craig Ferguson - Gobber * America Ferrera - Astrid, Tubarina, Phangler * Christopher Mintz-Plasse - Fishlegs, King Gristle * Anna Kendrick - Princess Poppy, Quibble 1, Polvina * Gwen Stefani - DJ Suki * T.J. Miller - Tuffnut * Kristen Wiig - Ruffnut, Lola Bunny, Lucy Wilde * Jamie Bell - Tintin * Ryan Reynolds - Guy, Theo/Turbo * Jeff Dunham - Mole * Freddie Prinze, Jr. - Fred Jones * Sarah Michelle Gellar - Daphne Blake * Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers * Linda Cardellini - Velma Dinkley, Wendy Corduroy, Tweedle * Neil Fanning - Scooby Doo * Scott Innes - Scrappy Doo * Frank Welker - Boskov, Snowy, Dumbo * Kevin Hart - Snowball, George Beard * Benedict Cumberbatch - Classified, Prince Philip * Bill Murray - Garfield, Toby Tortoise * Breckin Meyer - Jon Arbuckle * David Eigenberg - Nermal * Debra Messing - Arlene * Andy Serkis - Captain Haddock * Michael J. Fox - Marty McFly, Shadow * Steve Martin - Inspector Clouseau * Nick Kroll - Tippy Tinkletrousers, Gunter * Christopher Lloyd - Frollo, Shere Khan, Tiny Tiger, Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown * Dan Arykoyd - Yogi Bear * Justin Timberlake - Boo-Boo Bear, Branch, Furcorn * Jason Lee - Shoeshine/Underdog, David Kawena * Amy Adams - Sweet Polly Purebred, Cindy Bear * Will Ferrell - Megamind, President "Lord" Business, Ted the Man with the Yellow Hat * Brad Pitt - Metroman * Jonah Hill - Snotlout, Tighten, Allen Gregory * Tina Fey - Roxanne * Steve Carell - Hammy, Mayor McDodd, Gru, Dru * Russell Brand - Dr. Nefario * Miranda Cosgrove - Margo * Dana Gaier - Edith * Will Smith - Oscar, Br'er Fox * Robert De Niro - Don Lino, Fearless Leader * Jerry Seinfeld - Barry B. Benson * Renee Zellweger - Angie, Vanessa * Jack Black - Lenny, Po * Angelina Jolie - Master Tigress, Lola * Dustin Hoffman - Master Shifu * Lucy Liu - Master Viper, Silvermist * David Cross - Minion, Master Crane * Jackie Chan - Master Monkey * Mike Myers - Shrek, The Cat in the Hat, Entbrat * Eddie Murphy - Donkey, Mushu, Reedling * Cameron Diaz - Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas - Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon - Gingerbread Man * Tom Hanks - Sheriff Woody * Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack - Jessie * Don Rickles - Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris - Mrs. Potato Head * Blake Clark - Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger - Hamm, P.T. Flea, Bill, Mustafa, Yeti, Mack * Wallace Shawn - Rex, Shrubb, Eustace Bagge, Gilbert Huph * R. Lee Ermey - Sarge * John C. Reilly - Wreck-It Ralph, Eddie * Jack McBrayer - Fix-It Felix * Jane Lynch - Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, Gretched the Orge, Io * Jess Harnell - Red, Wakko Warner, Chilly McStuffins, Cedric, Fatso, Grinder, Ricochet Rabbit * Ginnifer Goodwin - Judy Hopps, Fawn * Jason Bateman - Nick Wilde, Freddy Fox * Nate Torrence - Clawhauser * Idris Elba - Chief Bogo, Olumide Okapi * Jenny Slate - Bellwether, Lego Harley Quinn, Ted's Mom, Gidget * Tommy Chong - Yax * J.K. Simmons - Mayor Lionheart, Mr. Toro Bull, Warden, Yellow M&M, Quarrister, Gargoyle * Andrew Lawrence - T.J. Detweiler * Rickey D'Shon Collins - Vince LaSalle * Jason Davis - Mike Blumberg * Ashley Johnson - Gretchen Grundler * Courtland Mead - Gus Griswald * Pamela Adlon - Spinelli, Vidia, Otto Osworth, Leia * Alan Tudyk - The Duke of Weselton, Alistair Kei, Duke Weaselton, Honest John, Secretary Bird, Sir Kay, Sir Hiss * Jesse Corti - LeFou, Mr. Manchas * Dane Cook - Dusty Crophopper * Stacy Keach - Skipper Riley * Brad Garrett - Chug, Riff Raff, Dim, Otto, Scat Cat, Hook Hand * Patrick Warburton - Kronk, Wolf W. Puckett, Steve Barkin, Pulaski, Trigger, Ian, King Agamemnon, Flynn the Pilot, Ken (Bee Movie) * Greg Eagles - The Grim Reaper, Blasoom * Richard Horvitz - Billy * French Stewart - Nutsy * John Goodman - Pacha, James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, Baloo, Fred Flintstone, Thomas O'Malley, Little John, Eli Big Daddy La Bouff, Deedge * Billy Crystal - Mike Wazowski * Steve Buscemi - Randall Boggs, Wayne Werewolf * Ray Romano - Manny * John Leguizamo - Sid, Luigi * Denis Leary - Diego * Queen Latifah - Ellie * Charles Martinet - Mario * Kyla Pratt - Penny Proud * Karen Maline White - Dijonay Jones * Soleil Moon-Frye - Zoey Howzer * Alisa Reyes - LaCienega Boulevardez * Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible * Will Friedle - Ron Stoppable * Tahj Mowry - Wade Load * Kristen Storms - Bonnie Rockwaller * Nicole Sullivan - Princess Mira Nova, Shego, Taffy Dare, Lilly's Mother * Stephen Furst - Booster Munchapper * Morgan Freeman - Vitruvious * Neil Flynn - XR * Dave Thomas - Rutt * Rick Moranis - Barney Rubble * Liam Neeson - Raccoon, Bad Cop/Good Cop, Pa Cop * Elizabeth Perkins - Wilma Flintstone * Rosie O'Donnell - Betty Rubble, Terk * Lance Henriksen - Kerchak, General Skarr * Glenn Close - Kala, Granny Puckett, Cruella de Vil * Rowan Atkinson - Zazu, Mr. Bean * Robert Guillaume - Rafiki * Nathan Lane - Timon, Chance, Scott Leadready * Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa * Kyle Stanger - Lumpy * Max Burkholder - Roo * Travis Oates - Piglet * Peter Cullen - Eeyore * Ken Sansom - Rabbit * Tony Hopkins - Christopher Robin Milne * Daveigh Chase - Lilo * Chris Sanders - Stitch * Kevin McDonald - Pleakley * Tia Carrere - Nani * Larry the Cable Guy - Mater * Owen Wilson - Lightning McQueen * Michael Caine - Finn McMissile * Emily Mortimer - Holley Shiftwell * Bonnie Hunt - Sally Carrera * Cheech Marin - Ramone, Banzai * Jenifer Lewis - Flo * Michael Wallis - Sheriff * Tony Shalhoub - Luigi * Paul Dooley - Sarge * Lloyd Sherr - Fillmore * Patton Oswalt - Remy * Peter Sohn - Emile, Squishy * Tom Hulce - Quasimodo * Jennifer Love Hewitt - Madeleine, Dr. Liz Wilson * Raven-Symoné - Iridessa and Monique * Kristin Chenoweth - Rosetta * Kevin Kline - Phoebus, Tulio * Kenneth Branagh - Miguel * Rosie Perez - Chel * Demi Moore - Esmerelda * Jason Alexander - Hugo * Charles Kimbrough - Victor * Jane Withers - Laverne * Wayne Knight - Zurg, Tantor * Bob Newhart - Bernard * Diego Luna - Manolo * Zoe Saldana - Maria * Channing Tatum - Joaquin, Lego Superman * Danny DeVito - Philocties * Jeffrey Tambor - Big Nose * Dan Povenmire - Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Brian Dennehy - Django * Ben Stiller - Alex * Chris Rock - Marty, Osmosis Jones * David Schwimmer - Melman, Quibble 2 * Jada Pinkett Smith - Gloria * Quinton Flynn - Jonny Quest * John de Lancie - Dr. Quest * Robert Foxworth - Race * Jennifer Hale - Jessie Bannon, Nicole, Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane * Phil LaMarr - Evil Hector Con Carne, Carver * Dave Lamb - Squiddly Diddly * Jon Culshaw - Nibbles * Jerry Stiller - Uncle Max * Vin Diesel - King Komodo * Raymond S. Persi - Flash * Albert Brooks - Marlin * Ellen DeGeneres - Dory * Hayden Rolence - Nemo, Toulouse, Toby Turtle * Ed O'Neill - Hank * Kaitlin Olson - Destiny * Douglas Seale - Sultan * Jason Sudeikis - Red * Josh Gad - Olaf, Chuck, Louis, Oaktopus * Danny McBride - Bomb, Wolf Boss * Maya Rudolph - Matilda * Kate McKinnon - Stella * Peter Dinklage - Mighty Eagle, Hornacle * Wanda Sykes - Stella, Bessy, Granny, Chloe * Sean Penn - Terrence * Tony Hale - Ross * Ben Affleck - Lilly's Father * Jodi Benson - Ariel, Lady, Barbie * Michael Keaton - Ken * Judith Mason - Belle, Ms. Mimi, Sassy, Elissa Parrot, Pocahontas * Robby Benson - The Beast * Brian Kane - Aladdin * Lea Salonga - Jasmine, Mulan * Donny Osmond - Li Shang * Mark Moeseley - Mushu * Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian * Kenneth Mars - King Triton * Chris Barnes - Prince Eric * Amy Poehler - Joy * Phyllis Smith - Sadness * Richard Kind - Bing Bong * Bill Hader - Fear, Flint Lockwood, Guy Gagne, Leonard Mudbeard, Yelmut * Mindy Kaling - Disgust * Lewis Black - Anger * Kristen Bell - Anna * Idina Menzel - Elsa the Snow Queen * Zachary Levi - Eugene Flynn Rider * Mandy Moore - Rapunzel, Maid Marian * Angela Lansbury - Mrs. Potts, Duchess, Bianca, Lady Kluck * Linda Hunt - Grandmother Willow, Mother Rabbit * Mae Whitman - Tinkerbell, Shanti * Roy Dotrice - Bagheera, Tramp, Pongo * Kaitlyn Maher - Tagalong * Ariel Winter - Princess Sofia the First, Penny Peterson, Plixie, Marina the Mermaid, Diamond Destiny * Leslie Mann - Linda Gunderson Monteiro, Patty Peterson, Sandra Babcock * Stephen Colbert - Paul Peterson, Mr. President * Nika Futterman - Michelline Mavinsky, Floogull * Darcy Rose Byrnes - Princess Amber * Zachary Callison - Prince James * Sara Ramirez - Queen Miranda * Travis Willingham - King Roland II * Tim Gunn - Baileywick * Meghan Strange - Robin * Ashley Eckstein - Mia * Sabrina Carpenter - Princess Vivian * Kiara Muhammad - Doc McStuffins * Robbie Rist - Stuffy McStuffins * Loretta Devine - Hallie McStuffins * Colin Ford - Captain Jake * Jonathan Morgan Heit - Cubby * David Arquette - Skully * Andrea Libman - Madeline, Fluttershy * Charlotte Spencer - Angelina Mouseling, Jenny Darling, Grandma Kitty * Naomi McDonald - Alice Nimbletoes, Zooter * Jules de Jongh - Marco * Jo Wyatt - Gracie, Dormouse * Hilary Duff - Viki, Lizzie McGuire * Justin Bieber - A.Z. * James McAvoy - Mr. Maurice Mouseling, Gnomeo * Emily Blunt - Mrs. Matilda Mouseling, Perdita, Juliet * Leah Zabari - Polly Mouseling * Stephanie Darcy - Poppy Cat * Danny Katiana - Zuzu * Alicyn Packard - Alma * Katie Leigh - Mo * Donald King - Owl * Cake Charles - Egbert * Teresa Gallagher - Gilda * Peter Mullan - Salty Dog, Ansem the Wise, Jabberwocky * Orlagh O'Keefe - Lily * Annette Crosbie - Nonna Dog * Tameka Empson - Hatsie Hen * Ardal O'Hanlon - Bull * Stephen Fry - Lord Stag, Cheshire Cat, Inspector Thompson * Richard Dormer - Lily's Dad * Roger Moore - The Talking Tree, The Doorknocker, Humpty Dumpty * Paul Currie - Gull and Puffin * Colin Friels - Terry * Samson Hyland - Sydney Sailboat * Frederique Sims - Zip * Adam Sandler - Count Dracula, Marcello, Loodvigg, Goat * Andy Samberg - Jonathan, Junior, Brent McHale, Flum Ox * Selena Gomez - Mavis Dracula, Glowl, Ester * Kevin James - Frankenstein, Otis, Wubbox, Water Dragon * David Spade - Emperor Kuzco, Jack Griffin the Invisible Man * Keegan-Michael Key - Murray the Mummy, Judge Peckingpah, Reggie Rhino * Fran Drescher - Eunice * Molly Shannon - Wilma Werewolf * Brianna Gentilella - Molly, Shellbeat * Vincent Martella - Phineas Flynn * Thomas Sangster - Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale - Candace Flynn * Alyson Stoner - Isabella Garcia Shapiro * Bobby Gaylor - Buford Van Stomm * Kelly Hu - Stacy Hirano * Mitchel Musso - Jeremy Johnson * Madison Pettis - Adyson Sweetwater, Izzy * Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Stuffy, Gary, Snake, Mayor, Arizona Parrot, Arturo, Carl, Wynq * Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star, Ted the Polar Bear * Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs * Rodger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles * Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks * Tom McGrath - Skipper * Tony Pope - Geppetto * Jerry Orbach - Lumiere * Fred Newman - Stupid * Keith Scott - Bullwinkle Moose * June Foray - Rocky Squirrel, Judy Jetson, Granny, Joan * Ian Holm - Chef Skinner * John DiMaggio - Rico, Bender, Niblet, Jocktopus, Dr. Drakken, Fu Dog * Jared Leto - The Joker * Randy Travis - Trusty * Tim Whitnall - Jock * Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan * Chris Pratt - Emmet Brickowski * Chris Miller - Kowalski * Jeff Bennett - Sycho, Mr. Smee, Dr. Weisberg, Dr. Hamsterviel, J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Primbottom, Ichabod Crane, Jasper, Nasty Canasta, Tom, Droopy, Keswick, Johnny Bravo, Getafix, Prowl, Dieter, Pink Eye Pete, Merlin, Bashful, Grubber, Big Billy, Ace, Craig, Boskus, Shark King * Kevin Michael Richardson - Lobo, Captain Gantu, Prince John, Mr. Gus * Ty Burrell - Mr. Peabody, Bailey * Max Charles - Sherman * Adam Rose - Peanut Otter, Rusty Raccoon * Jenell Slack- Jelly Otter, Rosy Raccoon * Gina Marie Tortorici - Butter Otter * Jason Harris Katz - Munchy Beaver * Dave Foley - Flik, Flick Duck * Zach Tyler Eisen - Flame, Spyler, Davey * Erin Lee - CeCe * Chelsea Creekmore - Duck on Wheels * Dominic Scott Kay - Chester * Jake Thomas - Wilson, Gumby, Noddy, Tony Fisher * Caitlin Hale - Lilly, Tessie Bear, Agnes, Zoe, Sandy, Pinch Raccoon, Winnie Werewolf * Liliana Mumy - Garland * Dakota Fanning - Ginger * Arielle Galway - Mary * Mike Labonte - Pokey, Denali * Tony Grant - Prickle, Goliath * Marina Elbertson - Goo * Michael Dobson - Big Ears * Richard Newman - Mr. Plod * James Patrick Stuart - Private * Sacha Baron Cohen - King Julien XIII, Father Time * Cedric the Entertainer - Maurice, Leadbottom, Ivan * Andy Richter - Mort * Keith Ferguson - Danny Phantom, Bloo * Tracy Grandstaff - Daria Morgendorffer * Janeane Garofalo - Colette * Wendy Hoopes - Jane Lane and Quinn Morgendorffor * Erin Matthews - Cooper "Coop" Burtonburger * Cathy Weseluck - Dennis, Miss Pink Cat, Spike * Kathleen Barr - Martha Monkey, Lorm, Millie Burtonburger * Trevor Devall - Burt Burtonburger * Brian Drummond - Harley, Garu, Keo * Chiara Zanni - Fiona, Piper * Tabitha St. Germain - Phoebe, Danielle, Martha the Talking Dog, Dinah Doll, Pucca, Derpy Hooves * John Mountford - Ranjan, Julius * Linda Sorenson - Mrs. Munson * Ben Burtt - WALL-E, M-O * Olivia Olson - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Elissa Knight - EVE * Kathleen Wilhoite - Pepper Ann, Cathy * Danny Cooksey - Milo, Montana Max, Jack Spicer * Clea Lewis - Nicky * Bill Melendez - Snoopy (non-speaking). Woodstock, Spike (Archive Recordings) * Kath Soucie - Cissy, Tish, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Fifi La Fume, Casey, Heather, Miriam Pataki, CadPig, Kanga, Rolly, Maddie Fenton, Potbelly * Marty Grabstein - Courage * Lee Tockar - Abyo, Mr. Sparks * Chantal Strand - Ching, Danielle, Skittles * Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Grey DeLisle - Frida Suarez, Jane Jetson, Sam Manson, Kitty Katswell, Vicky, Carrie Krueger, Frankie, Yumi, Mandy, Ghastly, Lor, Wubbzy * Eric Bauza - Rodolfo Rivera/White Pantera * Eddie Korbich - Ootsie Snootie * Lara Jill Miller - Widget, Betty Lamb, Henry Hugglemonster, Lambie McStuffins, Bootsie Snootie * Carlos Alazraqui - Grandpapi Rivera, Puma Loco, Walden, Lazlo, Wenslo, El Chupacabra * John Cena - Ferdinand the Bull * April Stewart - Maria Rivera, Plata Peligrosa, Wendy Testaburger * Samuel L. Jackson - Lucius Best/Frozone, Whiplash * Dan Castellaneta - Genie, Grandpa Phil, Tommy, Earl * Julie Kavner - Timon's Mother, Woolabee * Nancy Cartwright - Rufus, Dexter, Mindy, Chuckie Finster * Kat Cressida - DeeDee * Jenna Van Oy - Trinket * Cree Summer - Tessa, Vanessa, Penny Gadget, Elmyra Duff, Numbuh 5, Catnip, Susie Carmichael, Spitfire, Valerie Gray * Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster, Yasmin, Trixie Tang * Stephanie Morgenstern - Yin * Martin Roach - Yo * Kimmy Robertson - Gwen Mezzrow * Cam Clarke - Stewart, Snoopy (speaking), Shades, Leonardo, Freddy the Ferret * Lauren Tom - Amy Wong, Alice Kane, Numbuh 3, Tehama * Candi Milo - Constance Goldmen, Coco, Cheese, Snap White, Madame Foster, Royanne and the Flea, Pulgita, Mom * Kenny Black - Lamarr * Karen Duffy - Sketch * Meredith Scott Lynn - Poison * P!nk - Gloria, Luanne, Tank * Elijah Wood - Mumble, Spyro * Christina Ricci - Cynder * H. Jon Benjamin - Bob * Kristen Schaal - Trixie, Edith, Mabel Pines, Shannon, Barb * Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines * Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos * Kyle Massey - Milo * Martin Lawrence - Boog * Ashton Kutcher - Elliot * Jane Krakowski - Giselle * Lou Romano - Linguini, Mr. Weenie, Mayor, Mr. Hudson, Health Inspector, Flem * Justin Roiland - Oscar * Chelsea Kane - Bea * Trey Parker - Balthazar Bratt * Seth MacFarlane - Mike * Bryan Cranston - Vitaly, Li Shan * Jessica Chastain - Gia * Beck Bennett - Lance * Matthew McConaughey - Buster Moon, Beetle/Hanzo * Scarlett Johansson - Ash, Princess Mindy, Ziggurab, Sylvia Stork * Martin Short - Stefano, B.E.N., Ooblar, Jai, Bruce * Paul Reubens - Fife * Tiffany Thornton - Angelique * Jesse Eisenberg - Blu * Anne Hathaway - Jewel, Red "Riding Hood" Puckett * Anthony Anderson - Deputy Bill Stork * Xzibit - Chief Ted Grizzly * David Tennant - Charles Darwin, Bungo * Martin Freeman Pirate with a Scarf * Hugh Grant - Pirate Captain * Katie Crown - Tulip, Patricia, Bia * Scott McCord - Yang, Yuck, Robin, Skullboy, McGee, Fred * E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles, Julia "Buttercup" Utonium, Rudy Tabootie * Catherine Cavadini - Brittany "Blossom" Utonium * Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo * Jennifer Martin - Ms. Bellum * Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles * Francesca Marie Smith - Camp Fire Lass, Sheena * Olivia Hack - Rhonda Wellington Lloyd * Anndi McAfee - Phoebe Heyerdahl * Justin Shenkarow - Harold Berman * Danielle Judovits - Big Patty * Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry * Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry * Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry, Forte * Jodi Carlisle - Marianne Thornberry * Flea - Donnie Thornberry * Tom Kane - Darwin Thornberry, Him, Dog, Professor Antonio Utonium, Baarb * Noah Schnapp - Charlie Brown * Hadley Belle Miller - Lucy Van Pelt * Alex Garfin - Linus Van Pelt * Mariel Sheets - Sally Brown * Venus Omega Schultheis - Peppermint Patty * William Aniscough - Sean * Ashleigh Ball - Jet Propulsion, Applejack, Rainbow Dash * Shannon Chan-Kent - Pinkie Pie * Kazumi Evans - Rarity * Dwayne Johnson - Maui, Flowah, Captain Charles Baker * Justin Long - Mammott * Auli'i Cravalho - Moana, Kayna * Dalila Bela - Sydney * Brian Drummond - Face 9000 * Jaeda Lily Miller - Mindy * Kyle Rideout - Carrot Propulsion * Meg Roe - Celery Propulsion * Addison Holley - Ella the Elephant, Amaya/Owlette * Jacob Ewanluk - Connor/Catboy, Pango * Kyle Harrison Breitkopf - Greg/Gekko The Wombles * Orinoco Womble - lead vocals, piano * Wellington Womble - lead guitar, vocals * Tomsk Womble - bass, vocals * Bungo Womble - drums, percussion * Tobermory Womble - keyboards, piano, vocals * Madame Cholet - saxophone * Great Uncle Bulgaria Womble - violin, music director Clangers * Small Clanger * Tiny Clanger * Major Clanger * Mother Clanger * Granny Clanger * The Iron Chicken * The Soup Dragons * The Sky Moos * The Wols The Hyper Girls * Lisa Andrews - lead vocals * Lily Jane Burton - lead guitar, background vocals, talkbox * Tara Williams - bass, background vocals * Kristine Thomas - drums, background vocals * Charlotte Spencer - keyboards, piano, background vocals * Alice Burton - rhythm guitar, background vocals Development Trivia *At the end of the film, All of the characters mentioned above singing Smile Ya Darn Smile!. *Most of of the toons will have bigger roles then just cameos *The Film will begin with a Roger Rabbit cartoon. *R.K. Maroon's son will say that he rented nearly half the cast of Fantasia 2000, which is why they cameo in the film. *Shia LaBeouf's character, Daniel Valiant, replaces the late Bob Hoskins' character, Eddie Valiant respectively. *This movie is for Bob Hoskins, who passed away on April 29, 2014. Soundtrack CD 1, CD 2 and CD 3 (Offical Edit) #Maroon Logo #Maroon Cartoon #Daniel #Daily Bugle #Maroon Action #Toontown #New York 1943 #Daniel and Eddie #Roger Rabbit in London #Gumball, Ratatouille, Toy Story, Yin Yang Yo, Winnie the Pooh, WALL-E and Turbo #Villain Nightmare #Maroon Cartoon 2 #London King #Toontown 2 #Dreaming Piano #Dreaming Piano 2 #Dreaming Piano 3 #Dreaming Piano 4 #Dreaming Piano 5 #Dreaming Piano 6 #Dreaming Piano 7 #Dreaming London #The Ghost of Christmas #Amazing #London Eye #World Travel #New York 1943 Island #New York 1943 Island 2 #New York 1943 Times Square #Officer Cop #Jail New York #Time Post #New York City Cop #Toontown vs. Villains #Penny and Gumball Kiss #Finale Daniel #Finale Crowds #Time Traveling #New York City #H20 #Times Square #Forest Park #Daily Bugle Kenney #Queens #Brookyln #Church #Nightmare Gorgen #Church Battle #H20 2 #Forest Hills #Forest Hills 2 #Forest Hills 3 #Storm New York #Penny and Gumball Kiss Bed #Night #Night 2 #Night 3 #New York Battle #New York Battle 2 #New York Battle 3 #Gumball vs. Daniel vs. Remy vs. WALL-E #Gumball's Not Death #Funeral #Sadding #Battle Finale #Eddie, Kenney and Daniel vs. Penny, Darwin and Carrie #Deaths #Finale #Finale 2 #Finale 3 #Finale 4 #Finale 5 #Finale 6 #Finale 7 #Finale 8 #Finale 9 #Finale 10 #Down To Earth - Peter Garbiel #The Flame - Cheap Trick #Eddie's Theme #Hello, I Love You - The Doors #H20 - Danny Elfman #H20 (Repise) - Danny Elfman #City - Danny Elfman #Titanic Theme #My Heart Will Go On (Love Theme From "Titanic") - Céline Dion #City (Repise) - Danny Elfman #Manufactures - Danny Elfman #Africa - Toto #Firework - Katy Perry #Titanic Theme (Repise) #Toontown Song #Daniel Valiant Suite #Roger Rabbit Suite #Benny The Cab Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Suite 2 #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme #Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Ending Theme 2 Locations Cartoon Figures * Toontown Cites * London * New York City * Chicago CGI Figures * Pixar Island * DreamWorks City Category:Touchstone Pictures films Category:Live-Action Category:Sequels Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Nickelodeon Category:MGM Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Crossover films Category:Illumination Entertainment